Running into a crush
by Animefreak11
Summary: [SessxOC] Sumi somehow lands in Inuyasha's time and meets with the little Lin when the wolves attack her village. What will she do to gain Sesshoumaru's trust? Will he give her a chance to show the best of humans? Complete summary inside.
1. Do you believe in love at first sight?

I was watching InuYasha thanks to a friend who lend me the dvds, and I had this sudden... inspiration or something like that... So there is the result... Enjoy.

**Running into a crush  
**Written by _Animefreak11_

**Summary**: Sumi somehow lands in Inuyasha's time and meets with the little Lin when the wolves attack her village. What will she do to gain Sesshoumaru's trust? Will he give her a chance to show the best of humans? What if she realizes something important, something crucial... but too late? First Inuyasha fic, go easy? OcxSesshoumaru (to some extent...)

**Disclaimer**: sigh No Rurouni Kenshin, no Yu Yu Hakusho, no Magic Knight Rayearth so no InuYasha... But I do own Sumi! Which means the refined one...

**

* * *

Chapter 1**: **Do you believe in love at first sight?**

Sumi ran through the darkness of the streets, out of breath and sweating, the cold wind swooshed around her as she hurried by. "Which way did she go?" yelled a voice as heavy footsteps were heard, "Not here!" replied a voice in the direction Sumi was headed. '_They have me surrounded..._' she thought as she spotted a long stair case leading to some sort of... shrine?

Tightening her grip on her light jacket, Sumi made a run for it and heard the group still following her. "There she is! Get her!" yelled the tallest guy of the group. Sumi's lungs burned for air as she ran, stumbling on the last step she noticed a small wooden cabin on the left and quickly ran to it, seeking shelter from her pursuers. Rapidly closing the door, Sumi took a step back, panting when she fell down the stairs she had failed to notice before. She rolled down and hit something hard.

Cracking an eye open, Sumi saw the door opening slowly, what an idiot she was! Of course they found her, she had been too loud. Sumi stood up, her legs almost giving up under her weight, glancing around to find a hide out, her eyes opened wide when she saw a well and couldn't distinguish the end. '_Well it's worth something... Better than outside anyway, I can take on spiders..._' she frowned seeing the door opening wider now, without any further hesitation Sumi jumped in the well, expecting to land soon.

How surprised she was when instead of hitting the ground a strange blue light surrounded her, "What's this? What are those white dots?" she asked out loud to no one. Letting her guard down for when she _did_ land on the ground, it was face first... "Oww..." she complained rubbing her sore face, a pale moon light was shining down into the well. "Strange, I thought the well was inside..." frowned Sumi, she stopped talking and listened for any sounds of her pursuers. When silence answered, Sumi decided it was time to climb out of here.

Finally grabbing the edge, Sumi pulled herself up and rolled out of the well into the grass. Finally taking her time to breathe normally again, she took in her surroundings, tall green trees, no sign of buildings anywhere and not a sound was heard. "Ok freaky! What is going on here? Where did that shrine go?" asked Sumi, of course no one was there to answer.

Standing up, Sumi brushed the dust off her pants and again tightened the grip on her jacket taking in a big breath. '_Be on your guard, apparently you're somewhere completely different than Tokyo..._' thought Sumi walking towards the moon. "That silence-- is scary." she whispered to herself as her voice echoed through the emptiness of the night.

-With InuYasha-  
He screamed in pain as Sesshoumaru took out the tomb of their father from his right eye. Sesshoumaru jumped in the dark portal that was created as Jaken followed. InuYasha looked around for Kagome, telling her to stay behind where it was safe but noticed she was no where.

"Are you waiting for a special invitation?" she asked waiting for him in front of the portal. InuYasha blinked surprised as she stepped in, "You know it's going to be dangerous right?" "Of course I do silly." she replied as they fell through the air before being transported to a huge carcass by a bird consisting of bones.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru tried to take his father's sword, forged from one of his fangs but his hand only burned when he touched it. '_I don't understand father..._'

-With Sumi-  
She had been wandering in the forest for hours, her legs ached and all she wanted to do was find someone's house and sleep on a comfortable bed. Unfortunately for her, she walked the wrong way, unbeknown from her if she had started walking to her left and not right, she would have come across InuYasha's village.

"Man this is so tiring! Where the hell am I anyway?" Sumi complained out loud as she settled down by a river. She saw a small girl playing in and trying to catch some fishes, Sumi couldn't help but giggle a little, she then sighed as she remembered why she was forced to run from her pursuers.

Sumi shuddered only at the memory and tightened her grip on her jacket even more. '_To think they were so close-- What the hell got into them anyway?_' Sumi's attention was diverted on the small girl as she was beaten by the villagers, they called her a thief and left her on the ground as she cried.

Sumi's heart shattered when she saw the little girl get beat up by the people living with her. It somehow reminded her of herself, only then did she notice that the villagers were dressed differently. "Wait a minute... No cars, no buildings... Old houses, ancient clothes..." Sumi gasped, "Does this mean I ended up in--" but her thoughts were cut short as she heard something weird and saw this massive gray dog fall from the sky.

Sumi's mouth opened as she followed with her eyes the giant dog, from what she could tell he had red eyes and huge paws and claws. He fell in forest, not too far from where she was. '_What the heck was that?_' she thought while her legs carried her to where she saw the-- "dog" fall. Sumi was actually impressed how far it landed, she had to run and her breathing was raspy, she could have fainted right there and then.

However something inside her wanted to find out what that thing really was, and where she ended up! After fifteen minutes of sprinting through the forest, Sumi stopped in her tracks as she saw a trail of blood. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her stomach was twisted in fear and excitement at the same time and she took a step.

There, against a tree and on some kind of gray fluff, lay a cute bleeding guy. He had long silver hair with two purple streaks on each side of his cheeks, he had a blue crescent moon on his forehead and his ears were pointy. '_Just like an elf..._' Sumi thought fascinated as she stared at his eyes, it looked as if red eyeliner had painted his eyelashes.

Sumi then looked at his clothes. He was wearing a white kimono with red patches which were sparkled by small white flowers on his shoulder and the bottom of his sleeve. '_Whoa... His clothes look so smooth..._' gaped Sumi as the urge to touch him became irresistible, but she didn't move. She couldn't, she was frozen. The man had a sword. Who knows what he could do to her?

In addition of a sword, he had a black armor on with a yellow and purple ribbon making a knot to hold it there. '_He has spikes on it... Just like a dog would on his collar._' she mentally slapped herself for such a comparison. She noticed he had two purpled streaks on his right wrist whereas he seemed to have no more left arm, that's from where he was bleeding heavily.

Sumi took another step forward as the man suddenly hissed at her, his eyes snapping open, fangs coming out of his mouth and his eyes were-- Sumi's heart skipped a beat, those red eyes scared her out of her wits! She stopped moving and just looked at him, "I just want to help..." she whispered looking down.

Sesshoumaru laid his head back on his fluff as he closed his eyes, he needed rest not being harassed by-- wait a minute. She didn't smell from around here, nor was she dressed like women from here. He opened his eyes and stared at her. Sure enough, she was dressed oddly with those long, torn and ripped pants that reeked of blood.

Sumi took a step forward and paused, the guy didn't hiss at her so she took another step. No reaction. Sumi then decided to kneel next to him as his now golden eyes were fixed on her. Sumi tried to calm her breathing, she had no reason to be scared, all she wanted to do was help him, right?

Sesshoumaru smelled her fear but didn't say anything, why should he? She was just a mortal girl, lost apparently. Sumi bit her lip as she rolled up the sleeve to see where he was bleeding, Sesshoumaru growled a bit as it stung him, why wouldn't she just leave him alone?

* * *

Well ok that's it for now... I know I know, crappy crappy... I was just trying to introduce everyone and the time setting. And sorry for not having the exact words for the tomb thingy... But I don't have the dvd's anymore and it's been a loooooooong time since I saw those episodes... Constructive criticism encouraged and review if you wish. Chapter 2 is supposed to be better...  



	2. I'm Sumi

-cough- Well here's chapter 2, I will seem to repeat myself a lot... But what do you want? I can't come up with a synonym for "girl", I'm not that smart:P

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own any of InuYasha... T-T

**

* * *

Chapter 2**: "**I'm Sumi"**

Sumi applied some pressure on Sesshoumaru's bleeding arm, or what was left of it anyway. Sesshoumaru hissed and used his right hand to slap Sumi off him, his long sharp nails digging into her face at the same time.

Sumi literally flew off Sesshoumaru and landed ten feet away from him, she didn't scream but was trembling. She raised a shaky hand to her face and applied it on her cheek, when she withdrew it, it was soaking red. Sesshoumaru glared at her before turning his gaze opposite of her, Sumi wiped her blood on her already stained pants and stood up.

Calmly she walked away from the injured cuty and walked back to the river, some blood dripping on her jacket at each step she took. '_Why... Why didn't he let me help him?_' she blamed herself of being too harsh, maybe he didn't trust anyone or maybe he simply hated her.

Sumi swallowed back her doubts and knelt on the river side, putting both hands in the cold water, some blood being washed away. She somewhat cleaned her bloody cheek with fresh water and now hesitated. Sumi really wanted to help him, who knows, maybe with time he could learn to trust her?

Sighing deeply, Sumi riped a portion of her shirt under her jacket and put it in the water, maybe that will work better than just _his_ clothes. Sumi walked back to where the man was and noticed he had his eyes closed, he seemed to be sleeping. She smiled to herself, '_He's so peaceful..._' but her smile turned into a frown when she saw the amount of blood he had been losing.

Silently, Sumi crept to his side and this time slowly put the cold cloth on his wound. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes suddenly, ready to leap on whoever touched him. When he saw it was the same annoying girl, he relaxed a little, although not really sure why.

Two hours passed during which Sumi regularly went back to the river to get some more water for his wound. However Sumi was amazed that the wound had stopped bleeding and was already starting to heal, she just shook it off and went back to the river, this time drinking a little water herself as she washed the cloth and walked back.

Sumi stopped in her tracks as she saw the little girl from before, the injured man had hissed at the girl just like he did to her. Sumi hid behind a tree and watched the scene intently, a smile crept on her lips as she saw the little girl interested in him. She could immediately see that the man didn't hate the little girl like he hated her, she somewhat envied the kid.

As soon as the little girl had left, Sumi came back and this time put the cloth on the man's forehead. He merely looked at her, apparently he seemed to avoid any eye contact with anyone. Sumi had seen him do the same with the small girl. "I'm Sumi." she stated randomly, and as soon as the words escaped her lips she wished she hadn't said anything.

In response, the guy only closed his eyes. Sumi sighed as she stood up, she walked back to the river, her stomach growling for some food. '_I'm so-- dumb!_' she kept calling herself names when she saw the same girl from before trying to catch fishes.

Sumi stood up as she slowly walked up to the girl, but before she could reach her she noticed the villagers coming with torches.

"There she is!"

"Thief!" screamed the villagers, "We were kind enough to keep you and you steal from us?" Sumi picked up her pace, she was exhausted but she _would _protect that girl.

Even if it cost her life, at least the little girl would be able to go back to the cute guy. The villagers had started beating up the girl when Sumi came from behind them.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Sumi pushed her way to the girl as she knelt beside her, taking her in her arms.

Sumi glared at the villagers, "What do you think you're doing wench?" asked a villager ready to beat the crap out of her as well.

"She's just a kid morons! You'd kill her!" snapped Sumi as she felt anger rise inside her.

"So what about it? A kid thief is still a thief!" replied a villager as he punched Sumi on her scratched cheek.

Sumi instinctively curled into a tight ball with the little girl in the middle, not letting the villager's wrath reach that terrified small girl. Soon the villagers became bored with her and just used one of their farming tools to knock on the back of Sumi's head.

Sumi fell on her side, bleeding from the head and her body already showing many bruises. The little girl got out of Sumi's grip and looked at her, despair in her eyes, she didn't know what to do! Screams reached her ears as she saw a strange looking man enter her hut and eat some food. Leaving Sumi on the ground, the little girl walked to her hut and peeked inside.

The strange man looked at her, "Is this your house little one?" he asked as she nodded hesitantly. The man rushed outside as he heard some noise, "They found me already?" he then rushed into the river but was pulled back by two wolves.

The little girl gasped when the man was killed by his apparent leader after he took back a shiny shard. The pack of wolves was set free, and the little girl could only watch the entire village being eaten alive. She bit on her lip as she looked at her savior from before and saw her stirring, she rushed to her and pulled on her sleeve trying to wake her up.

Sumi cracked an eye open as she saw the little girl's expression, it showed fear. Sumi winced, her head throbbed like mad but she pushed herself up, feeling her sore body. The girl pulled on her sleeve again and started running in the forest, Sumi stood up and followed the girl, hearing some screams from the villagers.

Sesshoumaru stood up as he made to leave the forest, soon he found Jaken on Aun.

"My lord! I've looked all over for you!" greeted Jaken as he rushed to Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Let's go." he said walking in the opposite direction of the village.

Sumi had to run now behind the girl who sped in the forest, '_What is she running from?_' she wondered. Suddenly she heard it, four wolves running behind them both and headed straight for the girl! Sumi hurried to block the path to the child. An image of the man against the tree flashed before her eyes as a wolf opened its jaw to take a bite at the girl.

Sumi jumped, pushing the little girl forward as she kicked the wolf. "Go find him!" yelled Sumi as she saw the girl hesitate then nod. Sumi smiled as the girl escaped but was pulled back to reality when the wolf snapped its sharp teeth around her ankle.

Sumi screamed in pain, trying desperately to make him let go, even though she knew it was no use. Soon the other three wolves joined in and bit in Sumi's arm, shoulder, and leg. Sumi closed her eyes in pain, she knew the more she struggled the more she would bleed. Either way, she was going to die.

The wind picked up as Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, the smell of blood was abundant in the air. '_I know that scent..._' he thought and, suddenly, heard rushed footsteps. When he turned around, he noticed it was the little girl who had gotten him food.

She had small bruises but nothing too bad, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she arrived at Sesshoumaru's feet. She pulled on his pants and pointed back to where she came from. Sesshoumaru looked down at the frail girl and started walking in the forest.

Jaken made to follow, "Stay with her Jaken." ordered Sesshoumaru as he disappeared in the forest, letting the smell of blood guide him. Soon he came across the annoying girl who wouldn't leave him alone when he was injured. She was bleeding from the head and had fresh wounds, apparently made by wolves' teeth.

He noticed on her cheek the four marks of his nails when he had pushed her away. Sesshoumaru didn't know whether she was dead or not quite, an answer to his question came when she took in a small breath. '_So she isn't dead yet..._'

Sesshoumaru bent down over Sumi's limp body and with his right hand, grabbed her by the waist and gently slung her over his shoulder, blood getting all over his clothes and fluff. He walked back to Jaken and saw the little girl smile at his return.

"I-- I'm Lin." she stuttered.

* * *

I know in the series it says Rin, but my Chinese friend told me the dub people were stupid, that it was Lin because there is no "r" in Chinese. So... yeah, basically that's it for now... Criticism encouraged! 


	3. What?

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately nothing has changed since the last chapter. I just own a bag of InuYasha, that is all.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**:** What?**

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, he simply slung Sumi on Aun and started walking again, Lin glanced at Sumi's bleeding form and back at Sesshoumaru. While Sesshoumaru was rescuing Sumi, Lin had already made friends with Jaken, though he'd never admit that.

"What's his name?" she whispered to Jaken, he was taken aback.

"Whaaaat? You do not know Lord Sesshoumaru's name? You ungrateful--"

Lin smiled happily, "Thank you Jaken." she hugged him then ran up to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for saving her my Lord." said Lin looking straight in front of her.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her, still silent. "She was kind to me. She didn't let the villagers hurt me. She protected me." continued Lin, she felt as if she needed to share that information.

"You're welcome." replied Sesshoumaru, a little late but as the saying goes, Better late than never, right?

Lin smiled widely and ran back to Aun to pat one of his heads. Jaken came up to Sesshoumaru, "Where should we stop for the night my Lord?" he inquired curiously. Sesshoumaru didn't reply immediately, he seemed to be thinking.

"We'll stop near a river." he replied at once, not looking at Jaken.

Jaken nodded, "I have found one my Lord. It is East from here."

Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken, "Take us there." he simply said.

Jaken nodded eagerly, "Of course my Lord!" and he started running into another part of the forest. Sesshoumaru followed on his normal pace, Aun close behind him.

Lin walked next to Aun, glancing ever so often at the unconscious bleeding girl on him. Jaken stopped near a small cavern close to a stream, "Right here my Lord, I discovered it yesterday when I was looking for you." Sesshoumaru nodded as he waited for Aun to stop next to him, then he slided Sumi off Aun and carried her into the cavern.

He gently dropped her on the cold ground as Lin made an attempt to make a pillow with leaves. Sesshoumaru then sat outside, against the entrance of the small cave and looked at the sky, he knew Lin was taking care of Sumi and he had no desire of taking care of that annoying girl in any case.

Lin rushed out of the cavern to make a wet cloth, Sesshoumaru watched her go as he turned his head and looked at Sumi. He hadn't noticed the color of her hair before, it was snow colored as it seemed to glow a light blue.

'_How can a mere mortal have white hair?_' he wondered still staring.

Only then did he take in that Sumi's white hair was stained with red, Sesshoumaru frowned then shrugged. Why should he worry? Not like he cared. Lin came back with a soaked cloth and carefully washed Sumi's wounds. A lot of blood came off her body to stain the cloth, Lin kept going back and forth from the stream to Sumi until Jaken told her to sleep.

"But Jaken, she isn't any better." argued Lin.

"Enough Lin. Sleep or we'll have to carry you too." said Sesshoumaru as he took the cloth out of Lin's hands. Lin sighed as she went in the very back of the small cave and curled into a ball and soon drifted to sleep.

Jaken had already fallen asleep by then, leaving Sesshoumaru the only one awake. At first he refused to have anything to do with Sumi, but after much internal arguing with himself he sighed and finished cleaning her wounds. Having nothing to bandage them with, he just let them exposed and walked off in the night, leaving only a fire behind him.

Sumi stirred a little while after feeling the last wet contact with her skin, she had to blink a few times before her blurry vision was back to normal. Slowly sitting up, her head gave a quick painful throb, just to remind her of what had happened.

Sumi blinked again and looked around, she spotted the little girl she saved from the wolves and a weird, green skinned dwarf with a wooden staff which had two heads on it. Sumi stood up, leaning against the wall as she limped outside, the fresh air blowing around her.

Glancing sideways, Sumi searched for the cute guy but couldn't find any trace of him anywhere. As she took another step, Sumi winced, she looked at the wound on her ankle and saw it was swollen. She grimaced but walked forward, she was sure she heard the small sound of a stream nearby.

Sumi smiled as she set her injured ankle in the stream, taking away the itching and burning sensation. She shrugged as she decided to actually put her entire body in the cold water, it would soothe the aching. Sumi couldn't help but sigh in contentment as the cold numbed the pain, her hair being washed free of blood.

She did not know how long she had been in the water, but when she opened her eyes Sumi saw the guy staring at her. Sesshoumaru had indeed come back to notice Sumi's disappearance, he didn't have to look too far as her footsteps and some blood indicated which way she went, besides he could smell her from miles away.

Sumi stayed in the stream, having no force to pull herself out, having no desire to do so either. Sesshoumaru glared at her as she stared back, an eternity passed. Neither of them said anything, maybe having nothing to say. Sesshoumaru gave up this insignificant contest and went to sit at the entrance of the cavern.

Sumi sighed, '_He'll never talk to me..._' again she blamed herself, maybe it was because of her ugliness or perhaps because he never wanted to help her in the first place. But then how did she end up with him? Sumi was utterly confused and lost, taking a deep breath she decided to make the first move.

She pushed herself out of the small stream and limped over to the nameless guy. Sumi sat opposite of him, water dripping from her hair and clothes, the man hadn't even laid eyes on her yet, he kept ignoring her! Sumi grew angry as she cleared her throat, loud enough to make him look at her.

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards Sumi, keeping his glare indifferent. '_Now what?_' stupidly thought Sumi as everything she wanted to ask him vanished from her brain, leaving her with a blank mind. "Err... I--" Sumi stuttered, she silently cursed herself, trying to gain back the control of her voice.

Taking a deep, calming breath Sumi started over "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me." she said, nervously glancing up to meet the strange guy's golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru lazily blinked as he stared into the fire, "Lin took care of you." he replied.

Sumi's lips let a small "Oh." escape, she was a little disappointed but tried not to let it show. Sumi grew restless in the following uncomfortable silence, she had been drying relatively fast since she was close to the fire and once again, risked to look at the stranger.

"You never told me your name." she said out of the blue, her eyes gazing over his clothes.

"Sesshoumaru." he stated after a moment of silence, not moving his gaze from the fire. Sumi blinked before realizing-- he had told her his name! Her lips stretched into a small smile, thanking him silently.

Only then did Sumi notice his clothes were bloodier than before, "Are you hurt?" she asked scooting closer to him. Sesshoumaru glanced at Sumi from the corner of his eyes as he shook his head, "Then how come your clothes are bloodier?" she inquired.

'_How annoying._' thought Sesshoumaru as he sighed, "It's your blood." he simply answered, hoping Sumi would leave him alone.

Unfortunately for him, that only made Sumi more annoying, "You can't stay in those bloody clothes. I'll wash them." she stated, looking at him as if waiting for something.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her, "What?" he was really starting to get pissed at her intrusive self.

Sumi looked at him as if it was the most natural thing to say, "I want you to take off your shirt so I can wash it. It's the least I can do in return..."

* * *

I'm evil! How do you think Sesshoumaru is going to react? Slash her to death or cooperate? snickers Hope you enjoy your reading, review if you wish... I'm working hard:P 


End file.
